


Sing a Song and Fall in Love

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Coco (2017), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 可可夜總會背景的墨西哥亡靈節，墨西哥街頭樂手與不朽戰士。





	Sing a Song and Fall in Love

　　在出關的時候，背著吉他的亡靈樂手有些忐忑，他不知道自己今年是否能順利沿著金盞花走到屬於他的照片之前。

　　這幾年間，樂手可以感受到自己的力量越來越弱，但很奇怪，減弱的程度最終停在一個極限，沒有往下，但也升不上去。

　　他將臉對上掃描器，海關人員操作著電腦，通過的時候還試圖用溫暖的微笑祝他過節愉快。

　　他知道原因，應該說他在亡靈城也算有名，因為他是個外來戶－－不知道為什麼會來到這邊的亡靈，還沒有記憶，他不記得關於自己的一切，但卻一直沒有消失。

　　大家也知道每年出去的時候，他都找不到自己的照片，有人看見屬於他的金盞花小路越走越稀薄，最後就不見蹤影。

　　樂手記得自己應該是沒有墓的，也無從去墓前等待，看是哪位故人相惦，但他的感覺總是跟他說一定要回凡間看看，不然可能後悔，他會抱著遺憾消失。

　　可是他一直沒有消失，海關也一直讓他在亡靈節的夜晚回家。

　　「我的『家』到底在哪啊？」他自言自語，旁邊的亡靈像是看神經病一樣的看著他，然後加快腳步走過花海構築的橋。

　　他已經對自己的金盞花路不抱信任，但依舊聊勝於無的踩了過去－－結果驚喜地發現今年的路居然沒有不見，而是來到一個擁有噴水池的廣場。

　　然而廣場上什麼都沒有，只有池水嘩啦啦的聲音。樂手看了下週邊，毫無人煙，也不像是會有祭壇的樣子。

　　他坐上水池邊的長椅，將一直背著的吉他拿了下來，打算用音樂來打發到天亮的時間。

　　「你是這裡的街頭樂手？」

　　一個沙啞的聲音從旁邊傳來，樂手抬頭看著，但沒有停下音樂。來人是個很蒼白的男性，穿著鮮紅的衣服，白髮如枯草般亂糟糟的，黑眼圈深的跟自己的骷髏眼窩有得拚。

　　他有皮膚和肌肉，但身上傳來的死亡氣息跟自己差不多。

　　是個奇特的死人。

　　樂手下了註解。

　　見他沒有回應，男性走了過來，坐在他的旁邊，「說真的，你彈的真難聽。」

　　「沒禮貌的傢伙。」

　　「我只是實話實說。」他似乎很有談話的興致，「你們今天過節嗎？」

　　「你不是這裡的人？」

　　「是啊！我不是。」男子很坦蕩，「我正在找人，從北邊一路走過來。」

　　「喔？」樂手被挑起興趣：「你沒有去你們的亡靈城嗎？」

　　「你是說天堂和地獄？」

　　「我不知道，我是指你們那邊的人死後要去的地方。」

　　樂手說，他看著遠方那條發著橘色暖光的橋，「今天是亡靈節，擁有祭壇與照片的亡靈會出來，回到家裡，去探望他們的後代。」

　　「你出來了，卻在這裡發呆。」

　　「我找不到屬於我的照片。」樂手不知道為什麼，突然想向這個異域的亡靈說出自己的故事：「他們說我是外來的亡靈，但每次亡靈節都可以出來。」

　　「那就代表有人擁有你的照片啊！」男性說：「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「他們叫我收割者。」樂手有點困惑：「我不記得了。」

　　「看來你跟我一樣。」男性的眼中出現了同情：「我也忘了自己的名字，他們叫我老兵。」

　　「他們？」

　　「天堂和地獄的使者。」

　　「看來你也是個有故事的人。」

　　「算不上有故事，因為我也沒有印象了。」老兵搔搔頭，「我只記得我從墳墓裡面爬出來，然後兩邊的人在我面前吵架。」

　　「然後呢？」樂手饒富興致的問：「看來你比我這個樂手還受歡迎。」

　　「我就說我要去找人，他們看起來很困惑，可是最後還是讓我走了。」

　　「你想找誰啊？」

　　「我的愛人。」

　　在老兵說完這句話的時候，樂手心中突然冒出一股異樣的情緒，他不知道為什麼，但還是問了：「你不是忘光了嗎？怎麼還記得你的愛人？」

　　「我絕對不會忘記他。」

　　老兵掏出一張照片，照片看上去年代久遠，上頭有兩個男性和一個女性，他們穿著軍服，但笑得很開心。

　　「你的愛人是這個女的？」樂手看了下照片，認出中間那個笑的一臉燦爛像個傻瓜的男子大概就是如今的老兵。他沒來由地覺得這張照片使他充滿力量和熟悉。

　　「不，男的那個。」

　　他可以從老兵眼中看見名為愛戀的情緒，他鬼使神差地問：「那你還記得他的名字嗎？」

　　「他叫Gabriel。」老兵說，「Gabriel Reyes。」

　　「你記得他，但記不得自己的名字。」

　　「沒關係，他會記得我的。」老兵笑了起來，依稀看出當年的陽光樣子：「我只要找到他就好了。」

　　樂手壓下心中滿脹的困惑和酸澀：「那我彈首歌祝福你吧？」

　　老兵看起來有點訝異，想了想說：「好啊！」隨後又補充了一句：「不知道為什麼，我總覺得你彈琴的樣子很熟悉，所以才過來看看的。」

　　樂手咧了咧嘴，沒有接話，反問道：「想聽什麼？」

　　「你會彈〈Remember me〉嗎？」

　　「噢這首歌，誰不會呢？」樂手說：「這首歌在墨西哥可是家喻戶曉。」

　　樂手隨即撥動琴弦，樂聲從指間流出，老兵隨著音樂低低的哼著旋律。溫柔的旋律在夜晚迴盪，同樣被金盞花和蠟燭裝飾的噴水池中有兩個並肩的身影，映著圓圓的月。

　　音符結束在最後的尾音，四周只有水聲和隱約從遠方傳來的笑鬧，樂手看著低著頭的老兵，不知道是不是錯覺，他好像看到底下的塵土中有水漬。

　　老兵抬起頭，臉上的表情很平靜，也預料中的什麼都沒有，他說：「謝謝你，我收回剛剛的話，你彈得很好。」

　　「喔？態度轉變這麼快。」

　　「我絕對不是要冒犯你，但我覺得你跟他好像。」

　　「就因為一首歌你就要移情別戀嗎？」樂手大笑：「老兵，這樣可不好。」

　　「我不是這個意思……」老兵看起來有些窘迫：「我是說……」

　　「我知道，我知道。」樂手瞄了一下似乎有隱隱光輝的天邊說：「不好意思，我得回去了，祝你早日找到他。」

　　「謝謝啦！」老兵說：「很高興認識你，朋友。」

　　「我也是，老兵。」

　　「我明年再過來墨西哥看你吧！我相信Gabe也會喜歡你的。」

　　「好啊，明年你可以來城裡看看，活動還挺多。」樂手沒有提起明年他還在不在這個問題。

　　他們互相道別，他目送老兵離開，然後隨著金盞花構成的橋回到亡靈城。

 

　　「歡迎回來，收割者。」海關含笑詢問他：「今夜過的還好嗎？」

　　「很不錯。」他開始期待明年的亡靈節了。

　　原本沒有期待收到回應的海關驚訝的看著背著吉他的亡靈走入城中，隨即笑著繼續接待下一個回程的旅客。

　　看來收割者這次有個不錯的節日呢。

　　這就是亡靈節，一個記住和被記住的節日啊！⬛


End file.
